The goddess of them all
by Gothcat
Summary: Kagome is going through transformations and love from the man she thought she loved. Will she find new love in some strange person she would never think she would fall in love with. wrote a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Summery: Kagome is going through transformations and love from the man she thought she loved. Will she find new love in some strange person she would never think she would fall in love with.

"Kagome are you all right?" Sango asked slightly shaking her friend back to reality from her daydream.

"Yeah I am fine," Kagome said.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Inuyasha yelled at them both.

"Yeah," they said together.

"Ok then lets go and find some more jewel shards," Inuyasha said.

Then they went off there was a long silence. Then a slap broke the silence it seems that Miroku was groping Sango again. Then Kagome let out a sigh Inuyasha looked at her, he smiled and then quickly looked away before she noticed him but she did and he blushed, and Kagome also blushed when she saw Inuyasha looking at her. Miroku with a slap mark still on his face with Sango saw the whole thing between Kagome and Inuyasha. They started to giggle a bit.

"What the hell was their problem," Inuyasha said as he looked back at the two.

As soon as he said that they stopped but they were still smiling.

Then night came while Miroku and Inuyasha went to get some firewood Kagome and Sango took this chance to take a dip in the hot springs. While they were in the hot springs Sango took this chance and asked Kagome some thing.

"Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Of course I do," Kagome replied.

"I mean do you like love Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"Umm," Kagome blushed and said, "yes," under the water.

"What I can't hear you Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I said yes," Kagome, said again her head now full out of the water.

Inuyasha could hear all of this with his good hearing. He was shocked and blushed when her heard her say yes twice. Miroku was about to go look at the girls but Inuyasha knocked him out before he could go. He was still listening to Kagome and Sango's conversation.

Back with Kagome and Sango...

"What about you and Miroku?" said the still blushing Kagome.

"Humph," said Sango "What about me and Miroku?" she asked Kagome

"You know what I am talking about Sango," smirked Kagome. "Do you like love Miroku?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Uhh, I guess, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me," Sango said.

"I know what you mean," said Kagome "I have no clue if Inuyasha loves me or not,"

Inuyasha heard this and thought to himself "One day I will mate Kagome when we kill Naraku and I will hand her the one half peace that he as a proposal,"

Kagome and Sango screamed it was Miroku he had move while Inuyasha was in deep thought.

He ran to see what was the matter and was hit along with Miroku.

They were all sitting around the fire when Kagome started to fall asleep then shortly afterwards the rest of them fell asleep.

In the morning Kagome and the others were woken up by Inuyasha growling at the smell of Koga. Then Koga appeared. Inuyasha was really angry that he was flirting with Kagome again. While bent down to pick up a rock Inuyasha was getting even madder when all of a sudden he herd a thud and he saw that Kagome hit Koga on the head with a rock knocking him on the ground.

"Why in the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I did that to get the jewel shards in his legs," she told him, and she grabbed them and the group took off far away to Naraku's castle.

It took them about two days before they reached the outskirts of Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha took out his tetsusiga and the blade turned red he hit the barrier and then the barrier vanished. The gang and Inuyasha went inside. They found Naraku there with a shocked look on his face to see that Inuyasha had broke through the barrier he had put up to keep them out.

Then Meoga came and got some blood from Inuyasha's nose he told Inuyasha and the others that "The only way to defeat Naraku is to work together and use all of your strongest attacks,"

"Is that all," Inuyasha said, and pinched him and he floated to the ground.

"Why did you do that for, since he gave us useful information to use to defeat Naraku?" Kagome asked/yelled at him.

. Naraku laughed an evil laugh and transformed in to his true form. Naraku looked at Kagome who was now glowing a bright pink.

The whole gang turned around to see what was happening to Kagome. They all gasped at the sight they saw, she was floating high above the ground and she was glowing a bright pink.

Inuyasha could tell that her aura was over powering Naraku's by so much he barely even sensed Naraku. Just then Inuyasha used his wind scar but Kagome blocked him and said, "He is mine".

Just then she put up a barrier around her friends they yelled at her in protest but she told them to use all of their power and put it all at Naraku.

They agreed and then Inuyasha used his wind scar Sango threw her boomerang as hard as she could. Shippo used his Foxfire with all his might and Miroku opened up his wind tunnel. Then Kagome took their power and threw it at Naraku it made a huge hole where his hart should be but nothing happened just then the barrier that was around the group reappeared and the light around Kagome grew brighter. She put up her hand and out of her had came a powerful force that designated Naraku as she was doing this she yell die Naraku. When all the dust cleared Kagome was on the ground and the jewel laid about 20 feet in front of her.

The barrier around her friends disappeared Inuyasha ran towards Kagome not but before he picked up the 1/2 piece of jewel Naraku left behind. He held Kagome in his lap.

**A/N: sorry for the spellin, Review if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha took Kagome to Lady Kaede's hut when he got there he told her what happened while the others came in. They still had a shocked look on their face. Kaede was very surprised that Kagome defeated Naraku with one blow it seemed that her powers had grown beyond her recantation Kikyo could ever reach.

A few days later Kagome woke up still sore from the power that she had. She went out of the hut to see Inuyasha sitting buy the god tree looking up at it.

"You shouldn't be up," he said once he noticed her, and turned around.

"Shut up," Kagome said trying to hold her ground. She was about to fall when Inuyasha rushed over and held her up. He carried her over to a root by the god tree.

"I love you Kagome," he simply said. .

"I love you too," Kagome said after their initial shock went t away.

"I know," he said

"But how?" she asked.

"I over heard you and Sango in the hot springs," he said

He handed her the other 1/2 of the jewel that came out of Naraku.

She smiled. "I thought that you wanted to become a full demon," she said.

"My only wish is for you to become my mate," he said as he shook his head.

She looked at him and smiled then "Will you?" he asked She smiled even bigger.

"Yes," she said in a low voice but he could hear her.

She hugged him, he pulled away a little and kissed her she blushed and kissed him back.

Koga was watching down wind so Inuyasha could not smell him. He almost ran at them but decided not and continued to watch them.

" I need to do something to claim you as my own," Inuyasha said.

"What?" she asked.

" I need to bite you on your neck just enough to leave a little scar," he replied.

She agreed and pulled back her hair.

Koga saw this and thought that he was hugging her but the soon realized what he was doing and as soon as he was about to bite her Koga jumped out of the trees and hit Inuyasha on the head.

Kagome saw this and the aura that she use to defeat Naraku appeared again and Koga soon felt Kagome's aura over power his own.

Inuyasha woke up and saw what was happening and calmed down Kagome before she did any damage.

"Koga if you ever come back and it wasn't important that I will do the same to you as what I did to Naraku," Kagome said.

"What did you do to Naraku?" Koga asked.

"I killed him," Kagome said sadistaily.

"Fine," Koga said and went away.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome. She sat down and let him bite her. It hurt at first but then the pain eased away, he cut his arm and told her to drink so she did. Just then she got senses like Inuyasha but she could control them like a mask you can put on and off she grew ears like Inuyasha's and fangs and claws like him, too but she shook it off. She soon realized that she could change back and forth from a human and a hanyou like Inuyasha on a full moon.

Inuyasha was surprised at this and could not believe what he was seeing.

" What was going on?" Inuyasha asked her

" I don't know," she told him.

They decided it was nothing so they decide to go back to Kaede's hut but Kagome decided to hide the bite mark and her aura that was now part demon which she now some how had the power to change her aura.

They saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo out side on the grass sitting down.

Shippo ran up to Kagome and she caught the little fox demon in her hands. "I thought that you would never wake up" he said.

"It is ok now Shippo I feel much better," said Kagome.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sango

"Oh it is ok we just ran into Koga that's all," replied Kagome

"I am surprised to see that Koga didn't whisk you away from Inuyasha like he usually does," said the monk Miroku

Inuyasha gave the monk a really cold stare and growled a little bit.

Kagome just said that she " I took care of him and that he would be bothering us for a while unless it is really important,"

Inuyasha just nodded his head in agreement with Kagome.

They all went inside and had some dinner.

Kagome let her guard down and Sango said that she "sensed a presence of another hanyou ".

Kagome said that "I well me and Inuyasha have something to tell you"

"What" Miroku, Sango, Shippo said together.

She pulled her hair away to show the two little holes in Kagome's neck they were all shocked but the were also happy for there friends that were going to get married.

"So you are now Inuyasha's mate," said Miroku

" Yes" Inuyasha and Kagome said in suasion. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed when they realized that they both said yes at the same time.

Sango got up and hugged Kagome and whispered in her ear where to go after dark so she and herself could tell her everything that happened and how it happened.

After they were done eating they soon fell asleep but Kagome and Sango were still awake and snuck out of the hut and they went to the well.

Kagome told her friend every thing all about her change and the aura and the new powers she posses, and how Inuyasha asked her to be his mate.

**A/N: Review please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So that explains why I sensed another hanyou he took some of your blood and you took some of his sealing the bond'' said Sango

"Yeah" said Kagome.

Back at the hut Inuyasha woke up to find his mate has gone so he went to go and find her he was about 15 yards away when he herd Kagome and Sango talking about what had happened earlier that day.

He also her Sango say," I wonder what your kids will look like"

" Probably the most beautiful little things in the world" said Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed he had never really thought about having pups. He decided to go back to the hut since he knew with Kagome's new power that she and Sango would be safe.

So he went to sleep smiling.

Inuyasha woke up to Kagome's kiss he kissed her back and she said that she has to go and tell her mother and Sota and Grandpa everything that has happened. Inuyasha nodded. Surprised Kagome got up and got her things packed back in to her yellow book bag.

It was less then a mile away from Kaede's hut to the well but Inuyasha managed to pick a fight with his new mate.

Right at the well she yelled "Sit" and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground hard

"Oops she said helping her mate up on to his feet

He yelled at her " why did you do that for"

She smiled and said it was an accident.

He got up and they jumped into the well together. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridle style and jumped out of the well. They walked to her house holding hands. Her mom was in the kitchen and Sota was in the living room watching T.V.

Kagome yelled out "I am home"

Her mom came rushing in and hugged her daughter, giving Inuyasha a smile.

"Mom" Kagome said, " I have something to tell you"

" What is it Kagome?" Her mother asked

" Well you know that it has been three years since I went through the well and I have already finished up school" Said Kagome

"Yes dear I know," said her mom

" I was wondering if Inuyasha and I could get married," asked Kagome to her mother.

Her mothers smile grew bigger and said" of course you can" giving her daughter another big hug.

Sota came in and took Inuyasha up to his room to play video games leaving his mate and Kagome's mom to talk alone. But Inuyasha could hear everything. Kagome's mom asked here where it should be she said by the god tree. Inuyasha started to smile. "What about my grandchildren will they have cute little dog ears like Inuyasha." And again the idea of Kagome and himself having pups made him blush. Then Kagome's mom asked, "What era are you going to have it in?" "Well" said Kagome " "I think I am going to let Inuyasha decide on that one".

Inuyasha heard this and sort of yelled out " did somebody call out my name"

Kagome said " yes" and asked him to come down.

When he got down Kagome asked him " when to you want to have the wedding," He simply said, " well I guess the feudal era would be more to my likening"

She said " ok, but I have to do something first so I can get my mom over there"

Inuyasha looked confused and she said " come with me Inuyasha" So they went out of the house and went to where the well is she took the jewel off of her necklace and put the two pieces in her hand. And closed her hand. The same pink aura appeared but it was only around her hands and then she opened them and showed Inuyasha the whole jewel she held the jewel in her hand and was holding Inuyasha's hand in the other of her hand. Then she told Inuyasha " think of nothing let your mind go, now focus you aura on the jewel" The Kagome thought to her self " please work I wish so that any name that me and Inuyasha say together that person may cross over"

Then she dropped the jewel down the well. Kagome dropped down to her knees" phew that took a lot out of me she said"

Inuyasha look at Kagome and asked her" where did the jewel go"

She said " I dropped it down the well and it disappeared

"Then the jumped down the well together. They climbed out of the well and then Kagome felt a little sharp pain in her side but thought it was nothing.

And they both went to Kaede's hut see Sango hugging Miroku and Shippo jumping all around them. Kagome walked up and asked them" what is going on"?

"Yeah why are all of you so happy?" asked Inuyasha

Sango said, "Miroku's Wind tunnel is gone."

A big smile came across Kagome's face and she hugged her friend Miroku.

Miroku said" I just found out but I think it went away when we defeated Naraku, but I was so worried about Kagome, I forgot all about my wind tunnel until like 5 min ago"

To everyone's surprise Sango gave Miroku a big long kiss. She pulled away just realizing what she had just done and blushed a cherry red.

"Um sorry Miroku" Sango said still blushing really badly.

"It is ok" Miroku said getting closer for another kiss, when Sango slapped him hard

" It was your lucky brake Miroku that's all so don't try me ok" Said Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Kagome broke the silence" hey you all come with me I have something to show you" said Kagome.

With a confused look on their faces, they followed Kagome to the well.

Sango asked Kagome " Why are we here?"

" I want to show you my world" Kagome said asking Sango's question " follow me" Kagome said and she jumped in to the well.

They all shrugged so one by one they all hoped in the well and then the blue light that sent them 500 years into the future surrounded them. When they got there they saw a ladder and climbed up it not knowing where Kagome was or Inuyasha

"Kagome, Inuyasha where are you guys?" Sango asked.

Where out here " Kagome yelled to them from out side where the well was.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara popped out of the shrine where the well was and was amazed and there was a group "Gasp". It was so different from their era. But Inuyasha's forest was still there. Kagome ran inside waving to her friends and Inuyasha to come in. Her mom was surprised to see her back so but so realized she was not alone and had many friends over.

" Hello my dear why are you back so soon?'' asked her mom.

" I wanted my friends to see my world and give them a little tour before we all go back to the feudal era" Kagome replied

Miroku, Sango, Shippo perched up on Miroku's shoulder, and Kirara in Sango's arms walked in slowly looking all-round this strange new world. They have seen many things from this world that Kagome brought with her to the feudal era. But there were so many other things that caught each of their eyes.

" Kagome, what is this thing "Miroku asked pointing to the giant white thing that was in the middle of the kitchen and mad a weird noise?

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" It is a fridge Miroku, it Keeps out food fresh and cold and it also freezes the food we are not going to eat yet' replied Kagome

"Of very interesting," Miroku said.

" I think we should all go back today, and mom Inuyasha will be tomorrow morning to pick you up for the wedding" Said Kagome

None of them wanted to leave this strange new world that they had so many questions about. But Kagome used her powers to lift them off the ground and took them to the well and let them fall in.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm right before she jumped in, and pulled her in and gave he a long passionate kiss that didn't stop until they had to breathe. He pulled her closer grabbing on to her small waist closer to his body. His eyes went red Kagome saw this and her eyes did the same but Inuyasha did not see this while he was kissing her again. Kagome pulled away from him now hiding the red lines on her face and hands with her hair and sleeves.

" Inuyasha not yet" Kagome said

Inuyasha shook off the demon inside him wanting to take his mate right then. "Oh right were not married yet" he said with a little smirk on his face.

They jumped into the well when they got out their friends were waiting for them sitting on the ground by the well.

"What took you so long?" ask Sango

"Umm" said Inuyasha and Kagome and they both blushed

" Yeah what happened to you to that took so long" asked Miroku with a little smirk on his face

" None of you business" said Inuyasha who was now getting angry they way the monk looked at him while asking and how he asked the question.

The days went by quickly and soon it was the day before the wedding. Kagome was really nervous about the wedding the next day when she and Inuyasha would be bound by marriage and by blood that they took no more then 5 days ago.

_Flash Back _

_He simply said," I love you Kagome"_

_Kagome had a really shocked look on her face and said, "I love you too"_

_He said, "I know"_

_She said "but how"_

_"I over heard you and Sango in the hot springs," he said_

_He handed her the other 1/2 of the jewel that came out of Naraku. _

_She smiled and said, "I thought that you wanted to become a full demon"_

_He shook his head and said, "My only wish is for you to become my mate". _

_She looked at him and smiled then he said, "will you" She smiled even bigger. _

_She said, "yes" in a low voice but he could hear her._

_She hugged him, he pulled away a little and kissed her she blushed and kissed him back_

_End Flash Back _

" Oh I love his so much" She thought to her self

"Hey Kagome what are you thinking about?" Asked Inuyasha

"You" she said

" I figured that" He said with a smirk on his face

" Shut up" she said also smirking

"Ok" he said now kissing his mate on her forehead

She felt sleep overcome her and she fell asleep in his arms. He took her to Kaede's hut caring her bridle style and she snuggled in closer to him.

"Wake up Kagome" Sango said " today is your wedding day'

" I am up I am up" Kagome said yawning and stretching her arms up high above her head

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you?" asked Miroku

"Up here" replied Inuyasha sitting up in a tree in a dark blue and gold kimono

"Well, hurry up and get down here you only have 20 minuets before the wedding starts" Miroku said

"Ok, ok I am coming" Said Inuyasha now jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground

Kagome was dressed in a deep red with gold flowers kimono, Sango was dressed in her usual outfit except in different colors. Shippo was so cut in his little light blue kimono; Miroku was dressed in his usual monk outfit.

Kagome's mom, grandpa, and her little brother Sota was dressed in formal clothes from their own time. They were all sitting in the front row.

Kaede was the one who would perform the ceremony, and was already at her post for the wedding in front of Inuyasha, who looked very good.

Little did they know that down wind was Inuyasha's older 1/2 brother Sesshoumaru. He had come after he overheard Koga talking to his tribe how Kagome defeated Naraku and was now Inuyasha's mate and were going to be married.

The wedding began; Kagome's grandpa led her down the aisle, and brought her to Inuyasha, who was smiling at his to be bride

"Damn she is so beautiful" Inuyasha thought to himself when he saw her coming down the aisle.

"He is so handsome" Kagome thought

Sesshoumaru still down wind so his brother would not detect him, watched to wedding from a tree high above the ground. Then the wind shifted and Kagome could smell Sesshoumaru but she blocked the sent from Inuyasha for some reason.

When she did this Sesshoumaru saw a glimpse of a full moon on her forehead unlike the crescent of moon on his own head, and also saw the purplish marks on the side of her face and hall over her hands like some body had fun with a knife on her arms and hands.

When he saw this he gasped and jumped down from the tree and started to run toward the wedding.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The wedding was almost over and they were about to say their I do's and Inuyasha caught the smell of his older brother that Kagome was trying to divert from his nose.

Inuyasha growled loudly and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here" Inuyasha said in a mean tempered voice.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and kept walking toward Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in front of him but Sesshoumaru just pushed him aside.

He was now in front of Kagome and he drooped to his knees and bowed

Kagome was getting mad that her soon to be husband was just thrown aside when Sesshoumaru came. But she got very confused look on her face when Sesshoumaru bowed down in front of her and everyone else also got a really weird look on his or her faces.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" asked Kagome

"Please goddess don't call me lord, for I am not worthy to have my name spoken by such power," replied Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha now up overheard all of this and gasped when he saw his brother on his knees and called his mate goddess

"What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha

"Your mate you idiot, cant you see it" said Sesshoumaru still on his knees in front of Kagome.

"Umm... Inuyasha," Kagome said

"Yeah what is it?" said Inuyasha

Just then she rose and took on her true form of a beautiful goddess. She had long black hair with silver streaks in it and a purple moon on her for head and the marks on her face arms and legs were now visible to everyone.

Everyone gasped at this sight except Sesshoumaru who was smirking a little bit.

"What are you smirking at Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha

" My soon to be mate" replied Sesshoumaru

" What are you talking about Sesshoumaru she is my mate" Said Inuyasha not paying any attention to Kagome who was high above his head on a cloud watching them both yell at each other.

" I will never be yours" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru the ground shook at the sound of her voice

Sesshoumaru stopped and bowed again

"Stand up" she said and he did and did not look at her

Kagome got down from the sky and started to talk to her real mate.

" Inuyasha I am a goddess, when you bit me that day you unleashed my true powers and made me a goddess" She said

"Huh, what, But how is that possible" he stuttered

" I was already a hanyou and a priestess so when you bit me I became a full demon and the ruler over all other demons making me the goddess over all demons" she said

"What I never sensed any hanyou in you ever and I have been with you for 3 years, how is this possible?" asked Inuyasha

" I have always been a hanyou, I don't know how or why I just was," replied Kagome " And I've been hiding my hanyou side ever since I came here and saw how people treated other hanyous' like your self.

"Is your mother a demon?" Inuyasha asked

" No my father was, but he was killed in a plane crash coming home from America." Kagome said with no emotion

" In my world demons are treated with great respect, that is why I mad you wear that hat so no one would bow down when they saw your ears, or then you would not want to go back to the feudal era" Kagome said

" You still want to get married don't you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in a little depressed voice

" Of course, you are my mate and nothing can change that even Sesshoumaru's wishes" she said giving the still kneeling Sesshoumaru an evil glare

Right then Rin and Jaken came running out of the woods.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaru are you alright?" Rin asked

" Lord Sesshoumaru why are you kneeling in front of this filthy human?" Jaken asked Sesshoumaru

" Shut up you fools, and Jaken bow down before your goddess," replied Sesshoumaru

Jaken looked up to see the full moon on Kagome's forehead, and dropped to his knees " Please goddess for give me" Jaken pleaded

" I will but you must stay for my wedding to your lords 1/2 brother" commanded Kagome

" Yes my goddess" Sesshoumaru and Jaken said together and got up bowed and took seats in the wedding.

Kagome turned towards to her friends who had their mouths hung open.

"So Kagome you really are a goddess?" asked Sango breaking the silence

"Yeah" Kagome said cheerily

" Your the goddess over all demons, so what does that mean exactly?" asked Miroku

"That means I can do anything to any demon I want, " said Kagome

" Ok now let's get back to the wedding" Sango said sitting down in her seat

Just as Kagome was walking down the isle she felt a burning sensation on her arm where her mate mark was and she looked at is and she spat up Inuyasha's blood and fell down, the mate mark was gone. Just as she fell Sesshoumaru grabbed her and ran off in to the woods with her.

" Sesshoumaru come back with Kagome NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs

" She's not your mate any more you fool soon she will be mine you did the process all wrong." Sesshoumaru said still holding Kagome bridle style.

" What do you mean Sesshoumaru, I did it wrong?" asked Inuyasha

" You bit her on the wrong shoulder and she has to bite you back and she has to love you with all her heart and the same goes for you" Sesshoumaru replied " I know she loves you but your still in love with that dead bitch Kikyo"

" NO I am not I love Kagome" Said Inuyasha angrily

" If that was so then she wouldn't of spat out your blood" with that last word Sesshoumaru took off to the Western Lands castle where he lived.

With Rin and Jaken riding on the two headed dragon thing right behind him

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sesshoumaru ran in side the castle doors, which were being held open by two guards who bowed in their lord's presence. He took Kagome to one of his finest rooms, which happen to be right beside his own which had a balcony connecting both rooms.

She woke up not even opening her eyes and gave Sesshoumaru a big kiss. Somewhat startled he pulled away but quickly went back in deepening the kiss and put his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened more and more until 5 minuets later had the to both breath.

" I love you so much" Kagome said with her eyes still shut

" You kiss a lot better now then before" She said also

She grew fangs and bit her mate on the shoulder and drank some of his blood and he did the same but she still had her eyes closed for some reason.

Why did you do that for didn't you already mark me as your mate a week ago?" she asked

" No" Sesshoumaru said

Her eyes flew open and she fell to the floor now realizing whom it was that she now belonged to.

" Sess...houmaru" Kagome stuttered

" Yes my mate" he said happily

" Your mate I am not your mate, I am Inuyasha's mate not yours" she said

" Not any more, you are my mate now and we will be gods together" Sesshoumaru said with a smile on his face.

" No I wont let this happen to me," said Kagome angrily

" It is too late your are mine as I am yours" Sesshoumaru said

Kagome fainted and Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall. She woke up as soon as he caught and she looked at him deep in the eyes and saw that he truly loved her even if he didn't show it and acted like he just wanted her to become the demon god.

Inuyasha burst through the door and saw them staring into each other's eyes. " What is going on?" Inuyasha asked

Just then Kagome floated in to the air and turned in to a more beautiful goddess then before since Sesshoumaru's blood was pure. Instead of having just silver streaks her hair, it turned all silver and the marks on her face and arms grew to cover her whole body in beautiful lines and patterns and now were in a darker color. Her ears were pointed instead of little doggie ears on top of her head. Her fangs grew longer her claws grew longer and sharper. Her eyes shone a deep midnight black with a gold slit in them.

A few moments Sesshoumaru also lifted up in the air and the marks on his body did the same as hers and the crescent of the moon on his head grew into a full moon. His eyes were the same as hers, but instead of a gold slit it was a bright red.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled and said, "My power is complete, thank you my mate"

" What, Mate, what are you talking about Kagome you didn't bite him did you?" He asked sorrowful

Like as if on queue Sesshoumaru showed his bite mark, and so did Kagome

Inuyasha gasped and said " Why Kagome why would you do this I love you sooo much" He stuttered

" You love me, YOU LOVE ME, how can you love me when you are always thinking of Kikyo all the time" Kagome yelled back at him

" Calm down my mate or you might kill him," Sesshoumaru said

" Ok your right Sesshoumaru" Kagome said grabbing her mate's hand and lowered both of them to the ground but just above it (like hovering)

" I must go and find my kit and tell him of this news," Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru

" As I must go find Rin and Jaken and tell them of this wonderful news" Sesshoumaru said and smiled at his mate

Sesshoumaru wrapped his tale aroud his mate and pulled her in for a kiss." Umm hello I am still hear, can you wait until I leave the room," cried Inuyasha

Not paying any attention to Inuyasha Kagome and Sesshoumaru Kissed and as the deepened their kiss their eyes shown red just as with Inuyasha and Kagome by the well. But this time was different, instead of stopping the kept kissing each in front of Inuyasha.

'Oh my goddess are they going to do it right in front of me' Inuyasha thought to himself

Just then Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome away, she winced in protest when he pulled away. "We better get going" Sesshoumaru said a little out of breath from their long kiss.

"Your right' Kagome said summoning a cloud that was now at her feet. And Sesshoumaru did the same and took off

" Inuyasha you can come back with me if you want" Kagome said with no emotion at all

"Humph fine" He said turning his head and crossing his arms

Kagome summoned another cloud and then they took off.

It was hours then Inuyasha spoke in a low tone filled with sorrow which she scene since she was a demon god and can even read his mind but decided against ever using that power unless she was in a battle.

"Why?" he whispered to Kagome

Kagome did not answer for a long time.

" Because Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru truly loves me and isn't in love with the living dead" Kagome said angrily but quietly.

" But I don't love her I only love you" Inuyasha cried

" If that was true then we would be on our honeymoon right now and I would not be with Sesshoumaru, Which I am grateful that he showed up just in time to stop a mistake I was going to make" She told him

" I loved you Inuyasha, but not anymore, you choose that dead bitch over me, but the past is in the past and now and in the future and will be with my true mate Sesshoumaru" She said with a glare at him

"But, but Kagome" Inuyasha cried but Kagome interrupted him

" Don't but Kagome me Inuyasha, lets just be friends and nothing more nothing less ok" Kagome said

" Fine" He said and sat down on the cloud which was very soft and fluffily

Kagome couldn't help her self as she read over Inuyasha's mind and found him thinking of Kikyo. And Kagome thought to herself 'Stop this Kagome you don't need to know what Inuyasha's thinking, you are with Sesshoumaru and you are more happy now then you would ever be with that mutt face'

Kagome giggled and thought of how much she sounded like Koga just then. Inuyasha glanced up to see Kagome smiling and giggling to herself. 'What could be her problem' He thought to himself. .

Not knowing it but she was still in Inuyasha's mind and heard him and answered his question with out thinking she didn't want him to find out about her power to be able to read demons and humans mind alike.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh just about Sango and Miroku and how they are doing" she said still giggling a little

"What" Inuyasha said with surprise in his voice that she had just read his mind?

" Oh nothing" she said

" Yes you did, you can read minds can't you?" Inuyasha asked coolly

" Yes but it was an accident" Kagome said blushing

" It is ok I was just wondering" Inuyasha said

" It is?" Kagome said surprised

" Yeah, I would've expect you to have more power then any demon in this world or the next for that matter, you know since your the goddess of us all" Inuyasha replied

' I guess your right Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile and floated over to he friend and gave him a hug. Inuyasha was surprised and thought he was in for it now but he just hugged her back and took in her sent of sweet jasmine.

" Kagome I can't breath" Inuyasha moaned

" Oh sorry Inuyasha I guess I don't know my own strength yet" She said laughing a little

Then she went to her own cloud and sat down. It took them almost an entire day to get back to Kaede's village. Kagome floated down while Inuyasha jumped.

" Mama your back" Shippo said smiling and running toward Kagome and jumping into her arms

Kagome smiled at the sound of her little son she adopted so long ago. " Yes Shippo and I will never leave you again," Kagome said at the smiling little fox demon she held in her arms like a baby.

She hugged him gently so she would not crush him like she did Inuyasha. " Shippo would you like to go live in a castle and all of you are invited to say also as long as you all want." Kagome asked

"That would be great Goddess of the demons" Miroku replied

"NO, none of my friends will ever call me that" Kagome said as the ground rumbled at the sound of her voice

Shippo and the others cowered at her voice.

"Sorry, but I do not want you think of me as a goddess, just as your friend" Kagome said in a much calmer voice

" Sorry Kagome" Miroku said

" No, it is not your fault, it is mine and mine alone" Kagome said still very calm and emotionless A few minutes passed

"So what do you all say to my proposal?" Kagome asked with a hint of hope in her voice

" Of course we will Kagome, We are your friends, and friends have to stick together no matter what happens right t?" Sango asked

" Yes" They all said together.

"Ok then lets all go" Kagome said pulling clouds down from the sky for her friends so they don't have to walk the long journey to the western castle where they would be staying.

They were all quiet except Shippo

" Mama, why are we going to live with Sesshoumaru" Shippo said with interest.

"Because my little one he is your new papa and I am his wife" Kagome said with happiness in her voice

" What are you talking about Kagome I thought Inuyasha was your mate not Sesshoumaru" Sango said

" Well, you see, ... Inuyasha did it all wrong," Kagome said sadly

" What does she mean, you did it all wrong Inuyasha" Miroku asked

" It means Miroku" Kagome says Interrupting Inuyasha before he could say any thing " That both of the mates have to love each other with all of their hearts."

" Oh" Sango said

They kept quite the rest of the way. When they got there Sesshoumaru was not there. So Kagome took her friends to their new rooms, which she had already set up for them with all extra clothing for all of them. Miroku's room was in the west wing and so was Sango's just a few rooms away. Shippo's room was just a few doors down from Kagome and Sesshoumaru's room, which was in the south wing. And Inuyasha's room was in the east wing at the end of the hall.

" All of the walls are sound proof so only Sesshoumaru and I can hear through the walls, so Shippo if you get scared just call my name and I will be right there." Kagome said

" Oh I won't get scared" Shippo said proudly

"Boo" Inuyasha screamed and Shippo jumped ten feet in the air and fell in to Kagome's arms that moved very fast that no one saw her hit Inuyasha over his head.

"What was that for" Inuyasha moaned under the pain from the little read bump that was now on the top of his head where Kagome hit him.

' You know good and well what that was for" Kagome said angrily at Inuyasha with her back turned to him and Kissing Shippo on the top of his head still frighten.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

With Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin

"Lord Sesshoumaru why are you so happy?" Rin asked and Jaken just stared at her

" Because Rin I have found a lovely mate and I have became a god" Sesshoumaru said with no emotion

"Who is it?" Rin asked

" Kagome" Sesshoumaru said happily

" What, you can't be serious God Sesshoumaru, that girl will be living with us" Jaken said angrily

Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed Jaken by his thought and hung him over the side of the cloud that they are on. " She is your Goddess and Rin's new mother, you will never say her name in disgrace again, you hear me Jaken" Sesshoumaru said with his eyes turning back to normal from the black they just were.

" Yes my God" Jaken said gasping for air in Sesshoumaru's grip

"Good" Sesshoumaru said letting go of Jaken and he landed with a soft thud on the cloud. They were quiet the rest of the way.

Guards opened the doors quickly as Sesshoumaru walked by them swiftly with Rin and Jaken following right behind him.

Back with Kagome and the others

Kagome perked up and the others didn't know why. " Mama what's wrong?" Shippo asked

" Come with me Shippo" Kagome said Shippo jumped in to Kagome's arms and she walked off swiftly to get to the main doors

Normal

Just then Sesshoumaru walked though the main doors. Kagome ran to him but not before placing the kit down on the ground gently. She hugged him and he hugged her back and he pulled away just a little bit just then their lips touched and they kissed but only for a short while.

She turned to Shippo and motion to him to come over. He jumped up into his mother's arms and stared up at Sesshoumaru with puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled and patted Shippo's head showing him that he had respect for the little fox kit.

Rin came up and hugged Kagome's waist tightly and looked up at her new oka-san in the eyes Kagome smiled and Rin smiled back at her. " Hey Rin nice to see you again" Kagome said still smiling at the little girl.

Sesshoumaru never even gave his little 1/2 brother the least bit respect as he went to his room. Kagome tucked Rin and Shippo in and said good night to everyone before she too went to her own room right next to Sesshoumaru's.

She went out on the balcony, there was a full moon out in the big black sky. She could see the whole western lands and took in how beautiful the sight was. And she notice that her and Sesshoumaru's balcony were attached and she sensed his prescience.

" Beautiful in the moon light isn't?" Sesshoumaru asked reading her mind but she soon blocked his mind from entering any further in to her own mind.

"Yes it is" Kagome replied " But don't ever try and read my mind again," she barked quietly so that she didn't awake the others

"Sorry but I was just wondering what was going on in that head of yours" Sesshoumaru said scarcilstaly

Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to her and put his big fluffily tale around her and pulled her close and they kissed passionately for a while then there demon sides wanted to continue, but Kagome stopped the kiss.

" Sesshoumaru wait, wait until after the wedding we can have it tomorrow if you want" Kagome said out of breath from the kiss

" Yes my mate anything for you " Sesshoumaru said smiling down on his mate

"Well we better get to bet and rest up for the wedding tomorrow." Kagome said floating into her room and closing the doors that led to the balcony.

" Good night my mate " Sesshoumaru said

" Good night my love " Kagome said in her mind and just letting the barrier she put up down a little she he could read what she was thing but put it back up as soon and she was finished and went to bed.

Kagome woke with the sun shining through the windows. She sat up and yawned and just as she put her hands down Shippo jumped up on her bed.

" Good morning mama" Shippo said yawning and rubbing his eyes

" Good morning Shippo, how did you sleep?" Kagome asked

" Wonderful, are you not getting married today to Sess- Papa " Shippo managed to say

" Oh that's right, well lets go down and get some breakfasts before we start to get ready" Kagome said

"Ok" Shippo said as Kagome got up and Shippo jumped into her arms and they walked all the way to the HUGE dining room.

" Good morning everyone, how did all of you sleep last night?" Kagome asked

" Good " Sango and Miroku said together

" What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha said yawning and stretching his arms

" Well what do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" Well now since you asked, hummm, a big bowl of ramen the beef kind" Inuyasha said

Kagome just closed her eyes and pictured a big bowl of ramen on the table and poof it was there.

" Wow, that's neat Kagome" Inuyasha said

Shippo tugged at Kagome's sleeve and she looked down and saw his saddest little puppy eyes he could give.

"Yes Shippo" Kagome said

" Can you poof me some suckers?" Shippo asked

" Of course but only after you have eaten some breakfast first" Kagome said

" Yes mama" Shippo said sitting down at the table. Kagome gave him some eggs and bacon to eat. He scarfed it down quickly and then Kagome poofed him a giant swirled sucker. Shippo went wide-eyed

" Thank you mama" Shippo said

"Your welcome, at least some people have manners" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha who was scarfing down his ramen quickly

"What" Inuyasha said taking a breather from eating his ramen and saw that Kagome was glaring at him

" Oh never mind" Kagome said, and with that Inuyasha went back to eating his ramen

Sesshoumaru was in the other room listening to the whole conversation and heard how Kagome handled Shippo and thought ' she will be a wonderful mother' he thought to himself

" I wonder how many pups we will have" Sesshoumaru said out loud

Kagome heard all of this even what he was thinking and blushed when he said 'I wonder how many pups we will have' she quickly snapped back and saw that Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had not eaten yet." Oh I am sorry what would you all like to eat that fine morning' Kagome asked the hungry looking group.

" Some rice balls would be fine for me" Sango said

" Same here' Miroku said

" What about you Kirara?" Kagome asked the little kitten

"Mew" was all the little kitten said and being a demon god Kagome knew exactly what the two-tail had said and Kagome poofed her a giant fish and she poofed Miroku and Sango their rice balls.

They all ate until they were full. Kagome was starting to wonder about Sesshoumaru since he had not come down yet. She left the group to go find him. She walked into his room and found him still sleeping, or so she thought.

" Sesshoumaru" Kagome softly

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open and stared into his mate's eyes without blinking. Their faces got closer and soon their lips touched and Kagome gasped and deepened the kiss and Sesshoumaru but his hands on Kagome's back to puller her closer deepening more their kiss.

They were still on the bed which made it hard to keep his thoughts of what might be happening to night flood into Kagome's mind and make her laugh. She confused Sesshoumaru. Kagome pulled away.

" Well, we better be getting ready if we are going to do what your thinking." Kagome said still out of breath from their long passionate kiss.

" Yes we better be getting ready" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face

" Ok, I will go and get my family from my time and I will not be long" Kagome said giving Sesshoumaru a slight peck on the lips

Kagome was walking to the door when Shippo hopped onto her shoulder " mama where are we going?" Shippo asked

" We are going to my time to get my other family" Kagome said

" May I come to see your world? I have never been there" Shippo asked

"Of course you may" Kagome said smiling

They walked out the door and in to a garden. Kagome stopped and stepped on to the surface of a pond not sinking to the bottom. She put her left had up and made a swirling motion, as she thought of her time. There right in front of them was her world. With Shippo on her shoulder she walked right thought the hole that she made in the time stream. She walked through and the hole close up behind her.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa come hear for a second" Kagome demanded more then asked

They all came in to the living room and saw that Kagome had changed a lot since they had last seen her. Her hair her face, her whole self looked different.

" Whatcha do, Kagome, die your hair" Sota said sarcastically

" No I did not, " She said with no emotion

" Whatcha do then Kagome?" Sota asked

" I found a new mate," Kagome said with happiness

" Wait just a minute Kagome, you mean to tell us that you and Inuyasha are no longer mates?" Her mother asked

" Nope" Kagome said

" Then who is your new mate Kagome?" Her grandpa asked

" Inuyasha's 1/2 brother, Sesshoumaru" Kagome replied

"Gasp" Her mother, Sota, and her Grandpa did at the same time

"Y-you and Sesshoumaru are getting married right" Her mother managed to say

" Yes" Kagome said

" When?" Her Grandpa asked

" Today of course, and don't worry about what you are going to wear, I have a new power since Sesshoumaru is my mate," Kagome said

" What new power sis?" Sota asked

" You will see Sota, when we get to the castle" Kagome said

" Castle, you live in a castle?" Her mom asked

" Yep and we are going to have the wedding in the garden" Kagome replied to her mothers question.

" Just follow me ok," Kagome said

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Then the three just nodded and Kagome opened up and other portal but to 500 years in the past. She walked in the swirling mass and motioned her family to follow her. So they did and they were taken to 500 years into the past.

All of them except Kagome closed their eyes. And when they opened their eyes they were dressed in strange close from the feudal era that only lords would wear and they were standing on water.

" How beautiful Kagome" How did these clothes get here in the first place Kagome" Her mom asked

" Oh I made them," she said happily

" Really" They all replied

" Well they are really nice" Kagome's mom said

" Thanks mom" Kagome said

" Ok you are all going to meet Sesshoumaru very soon, so Sota try not to tick him off, and all of you give him the utmost respect. Call him Lord Sesshoumaru and bow in his presences unless he says otherwise, understood" Kagome said

They all nodded in agreement. And Kagome opened the door and they all walked in. Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome when he saw her walk in. He came up to her and hugged her. Then he turned to her family and they bowed in his presence.

" No the family of my mate will not bow before me" Sesshoumaru said

" I should bow to you," He said

"Gasp" all of them did except Kagome who was happily watching the scene smiled.

" Well we should all get ready for the wedding it is only an hour away you know" Kagome implied as Sesshoumaru stood up straight.

" Yes we all should " Sesshoumaru said pointing to rooms where they all could get ready and he left for the library

" Good he is gone now follow me," Kagome said motioning her family to follow

" Where are we going Kagome?" Her mother asked

" It is a Surprise for Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as she turned the corner and pushed on a flower and a door opened up in front of them.

" Wow, what is this place Kagome?" Sota asked amazed at how big the place was.

" This will be the living area for our children it is hidden to that our children will always be safe and out of danger" Kagome said

" But I thought you were a goddess Kagome?" her mother asked

" I am, but I can not control Humans minds I can read them of course, but I cannot control them, which will eventually be my down fall" Kagome said saddened

" Don't talk like that Kagome you are very strong and if your pups are in danger I know you will do any thing to protect them, I trust you Kagome" Her mom said strongly

" Thanks mom" Kagome said

They all walked out of the room. Kagome looked at the sun and saw that they only had 15 minuets left to get ready. She went and got every one of her friends in the castle, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Inuyasha and took them all to a room and told her family to wait outside of the door. They did as they were told and waited on a bench not far from the room.

" Kagome what are we all doing here?" Sango asked

" Yeah what is going on?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome said nothing but closed her eyes and Imaged everyone in what they wore to her almost marriage to Inuyasha and they all looked down too she that their outfit changed.

" Wow mama, you look beautiful," Shippo said looking at Kagome

Everyone's attention was now on Kagome and he or she all gasped at ho beautiful she looked. She was in a beautiful black kimono, with silver stripes on the seams. Her long silver hair was straight and put behind her pointed ears. She wore no make up only her naturally beauty showed.

They all walked out of the room and Kagome's mom saw how beautiful her daughter was and went to hug her and Kagome returned the hug.

"You are very beautiful Kagome," Her grandpa said

" Thank you grandpa" she said and hugged him

" Ok you all we better be getting on our way to the wedding" Kagome's mom said

They all sort of ran there seeing that they only had five minuets to get from one side to the other. But Kagome just stopped them.

" All of you hold hands," Kagome said

They all did as they were told and held hands with each other. Kagome blinked and they were right outside the doors that led to the garden. They all stared at Kagome for a minute and then shook it off. Sesshoumaru was waiting for her by Kaede. Ever one took their seats. Kagome started to walk down but her breath was taken away by how gorgeous Sesshoumaru was.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagome looking at him. He blushed and she noticed. She gave him a little smile.

As if on queue Koga jumps over the wall to the garden and saw that Sesshoumaru was getting married and not Inuyasha, which made Koga, confused.

" Koga, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to never bother me again unless it is really important," Kagome said loudly

Sesshoumaru went in front of his mate on instinct to protect her from any harm that might come to her. But Kagome just walked through (yes I said through) Sesshoumaru. Which made a chill go up his spine and he did a little sake when she walked out of him.

Kagome walked up to Koga and saw that his jaw had dropped when she walked through Sesshoumaru.

" What do you want?" Kagome asked coldly

" I heard about your wedding and I wanted to attend, if that is alright with you Kagome?" Koga asked with sadden eyes

**A/N: Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

**Chapter 11**

" Oh that's all, fine but do not mess up my wedding any more then you already have, under stood" Kagome said Koga just nodded and took a seat by Sango and the monk.

Kagome turned around to see a shocked look on Sesshoumaru's face and thought ' Damn I forgot to tell him oh well better late then never.'

" Oh sorry Sesshoumaru I guess I forgot to tell you what my true demon half is" She said and did a sweat drop and the back of her head.

" What kind of demon?" Sesshoumaru asked

" A Shadow dragon" Kagome said

" A... Sha...dow...Dra...gon" Sesshoumaru finally got it out

" Yes, why? What's wrong Sesshoumaru" Kagome asked her still shocked mate

" But there was only one left and he was the god of the lands but then he disappeared and I heard that he died." Sesshoumaru said

" Yeah, he was my father that is why you were trued in to a god when I bit you after you bit me, because when you bit me you awoken my true power and when I bit you my fathers blood mixed with yours and mad you a god and me a goddess." Kagome said

" Ok ye all we better be getting back to the wedding" Kaede said

Sesshoumaru went back to his place beside Kaede and Kagome continued to walk down the aisle to her mate.

" Do ye Sesshoumaru take Kagome to be forever your mate and not ever let any other demon have her" Kaede asked Sesshoumaru

" Yes, I forever will" Sesshoumaru said smirking at Kagome

" And do ye child take Sesshoumaru to be forever your mate and not ever let and other demon have him?" Kaede asked Kagome

" Yes, Forever and forever till the end of time" Kagome said

" Ok before I move on do any of ye object to why these to gods should not be married, speak now or forever hold ye peace?" Kaede spoke

Koga was about to say something but Kagome intruded him

" Can it Koga" Kagome said

" I now pronounce you as Husband and ... Wife" Kaede said

" You may now kiss ye mate" Kaede said

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the waist and gave her a long passionate kiss, which she returned.

" Come on guys the food is getting cold" Inuyasha said with a growl in his stomach

" Hold on Inuyasha, we are coming" Kagome said with Sesshoumaru said still hold on to her waist and her arms around his neck

" Well we better get to the dining room, because I am starving" Kagome said Kagome chuckled when she heard Sesshoumaru's stomach growl

" And I guess that you are also hungry" she said smirking at her mate and husband

All he did was smile and pushed Kagome playfully forward toward the dining room.

Jaken led every one to the dining room and left them to go to his room.

Sesshoumaru was at the head of the table, Kagome was on his right and Rin was on his left. Shippo was next to Kagome and Koga was next to him. Sota was next to Rin and His grandpa. Kagome's mom was next to Koga and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were by Inuyasha. Kirara was by Kagome's grandpa trying to look over the edge of the table in her Kitten form.

" Dig in" Kagome said

Everyone looked confused just then Kagome and Sesshoumaru clapped their hands at the same time and a big feast appeared right in front of them.

Kagome saw Inuyasha and Koga drawl over what was in front of them. " I said dig in" Kagome repeated herself, which she didn't like to do very often.

Every one put as much food a there plat as possible and started eating and having little chats. After dinner Kagome said good night to everyone and put the kids in to bed and kissed them both good night. Kagome closed Rin's door and headed back to her chambers.

"Sesshoumaru where are you?" Kagome said in the darkened room

Sesshoumaru snuck up behind her and licked her mark. She moaned and she could smell his arousal and the same with him. He turned her around and kissed her. He licked the bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it most willingly. She was trying to undo his obo knot but her hands fumbled and her hands hit something hard. She moved her hand up and down. She heard Sesshoumaru moaned in her mouth and that when she realized what she was rubbing. She started to try and undo the tie but kept failing which made her very unhappy.

"Shimatta, Sesshoumaru" she said. He smirked ' she looks so kawaii when she is angry' he thought to himself

Lemon Pause(Which I am not going to put , because I am at risk of dieing of blush)

He didn't say anything because he fell asleep

She too went to sleep and they spooned together all night. Relaxed in each other's embrace.

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her face. "Stupid sun just let me sleep will ya"

"I don't think Apollo would like you calling his sun stupid and don't you want to go the beach for our honeymoon or not" Said Sesshoumaru in his teasing manor.

"Alright I'm up gees," Kagome said as she kicked up her sheets and walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the cheek. The she grabbed a robe and walked to the indoor hot springs.

**The End**

**A/N: Please review. I wrote this a long time ago and it was on another computer with no internet so yeah don't blame me for mistakes ok,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**

**Gothcat**


End file.
